We Better Tell You, We're In Love
by jojor99
Summary: Teddy and Lily have been together for a while but not everyone in the extended family knows. This is what happens at a family gathering. A follow up to "Daddy, I'm In Love".


**Author's Note:** This is a follow-up to my story "Daddy, I'm In Love," but it can be read on its own - it will still make sense.

A big thanks to **mew-tsubaki** for betaing this for me. :)

* * *

"We should go, Lils," Teddy said from his position next to her on his couch.

"Why?" she asked. "It's been such a lovely day, a perfect day. I don't want it to end yet."

Teddy leaned over and gently kissed her. "I know it has. I don't want it to end either, but we promised your parents that we would go to the family dinner at the Burrow."

Lily moaned and threw her head back onto the headrest of the couch. Teddy watched her as she sat there with her eyes closed. She was absolutely beautiful with her long red hair flowing across her shoulders and her slim neck exposed. He had to stop himself from leaning over and kissing his way up that graceful neck. That would definitely not help them get to dinner in time.

"Come on, gorgeous," he said as he stood up and moved in front of her.

She slowly opened her eyes and smiled up at him. Teddy reached out and she took his hand so that he could pull her up, right into his arms. Lily stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

"I'd much rather stay here with you," she whispered.

"Me too, but we did promise to go to dinner, and I do feel the need to stay in your parents' good graces."

"Oh, okay then."

They walked over to the Floo and picked up the picnic basket they had used for their trip to the beach. Lily hugged him and kissed him on the chin and then headed into the fireplace after it had started flaming green.

"I'll be right behind you," he said as she disappeared.

Teddy followed her through the Floo and as he appeared in the Potter kitchen he grabbed her around the waist, spun her around, and fiercely kissed her. It was as he pulled away from her that he realised that the kitchen was not as empty as he had assumed it would be. Luckily it was only James and Albus, who had found out about his and Lily's relationship just recently.

"Do you really need to snog our little sister in the kitchen?" asked James.

"You're always snogging your girlfriends where anyone can see, so why can't I snog Teddy here?" asked Lily, who was jabbing James with her finger.

"Hey! You make it sound like I have a different girl every week."

"Don't you?"

"No. I..."

Teddy quickly jumped in and interrupted the argument. He knew from experience that if Lily and James were to keep arguing then it could escalate into an all out war.

"Lil, didn't you say that you wanted to get changed before we head to the Burrow?" he asked his girlfriend. "We're supposed to be there in twenty minutes."

Lily turned away from James. "Ah, you're right. I better get moving," she said, heading towards the door. As she passed Teddy, she stopped and kissed him rather forcefully before glaring at her brothers, James in particular.

After Lily had left the room, Teddy tensed, expecting James to give him another stern, brotherly talk. When Lily had told James and Albus about their relationship, Albus had been very accepting of them being a couple. James, on the other hand, had not disapproved of them, but had spent his time giving Teddy lectures and making sly comments to Lily about the age difference between them, as well as the fact that Teddy was part of their family, almost a brother. This usually started Lily and James arguing, which sometimes ended up being a physical fight as well as a verbal one.

"So, Teddy," James drawled.

"James, leave it," said Albus forcefully, before James could say any more.

Teddy walked over so that he was standing beside Albus and patted him on the back. "Don't worry about it, Al. James is trying to look out for Lily, in his own way."

"Are you implying that she needs looking out for?" asked James slyly. "What have you done, Teddy?"

"Nothing, James. You know that I wouldn't do anything to your sister, and if I unintentionally did something that she didn't like, Lily is more than capable of dealing with it," he replied.

"You better not do anything…"

"James Sirius Potter," Ginny's voice came from the kitchen door. "Leave Teddy alone."

"Mum, I'm just…"

"No, you're not. You're just trying to annoy him," said Harry, as he joined his wife. "You and Teddy have always been friends, and I know that you still are. Stop being an overprotective big brother."

"Dad, you don't understand," said James.

"Oh, yes I do. What you're doing to Teddy, I had done to me by all of your uncles at some stage. Leave it," Harry said firmly.

Teddy watched the interaction between James and his parents and could not help chuckling. Albus seemed to feel the same way, as Teddy could see him shaking with laughter beside him.

James looked over at Teddy and gave him a look that meant _this is not over_ and then apologised to him, mainly to appease his parents.

Lily soon joined them in the kitchen looking radiant in a denim skirt and multi-coloured sleeveless shirt. When she came over to him, Teddy wrapped his arm around her shoulders and she snuggled against his chest. He knew that as soon as they arrived at the Burrow, they would not be able to act like this, so he was determined to enjoy her next to him while he could. They had talked about telling the rest of the family about their relationship but had decided to wait for a while. This was not because they were unsure of their feelings; they were just not sure how some members of the family would react.

**xxXX-T&L-XXxx**

When they reached the Burrow, everyone was gathered in the garden, enjoying the early autumn evening. Lily reluctantly moved away from Teddy and joined a group of her cousins who were sitting around apart from their parents. Lily watched Teddy walk with her mum and dad to where her grandparents, aunts, and uncles were sitting. She sat next to Dominique and started talking to her. Hugo handed Lily a butterbeer and looked curiously at her.

"Have you been in the sun today, Lily?" Hugo asked a little later.

"You do have a bit of colour in your cheeks," Rose stated after looking at her.

"I went to the beach," Lily replied and then immediately tried to change the subject. "Whom are we still waiting for? I'm starving."

"Just George and Angelina," said Lucy from her spot on the grass where she was cloud gazing.

"What about Fred and Roxy?" asked Albus as he sat himself beside Hugo.

"They're here somewhere," said Molly.

"They're over with Louis," said James as he sat down with them. "Victoire isn't here yet. Louis said she's going to be late."

Lily shrugged. She still didn't care much for her eldest cousin, who had treated Teddy horribly. Though, it did work out in her favour. Now _she_ could be happy with Teddy.

"Earth to Lily!" Rose almost yelled, waving her hand in front of Lily's face.

Lily shook herself and brought herself back to the conversation.

"Good Godric, Lily. Where were you just now?" Hugo asked.

Lily looked around. They were all looking at her curiously. She quickly looked at Albus and he shrugged. James was smirking at her. He obviously didn't plan on helping her get out of this.

"I…ah…"

"Where did you go today? The beach, wasn't it?" Rose asked.

Lily nodded. Rose was far too observant for everyone's good, she thought.

"Whom did you go with?" Hugo asked curiously. "Jess, your school friend?"

"Erm, no," she answered quietly.

All of her cousins nearby sat up and looked at her intently.

"So whom were you with?" Molly asked.

Lily sat quietly, trying to look anywhere else than at her cousins or brothers.

"Lily?" Hugo asked, turning her chin to face him.

"James, tell us," Rose demanded.

Lily launched herself at James to stop him from saying anything. They rolled over and over on the grass, threatening each other. She was about to use her mum's favourite, the Bat Bogey Hex, when she was pulled off her brother. She looked up to see Albus holding her back and then she saw Teddy restraining James.

"You need to stop this," Teddy said to both of them.

Her cousins had come over and were listening in, so she wasn't able to explain to Teddy what James was most likely about to do. She stared at James and narrowed her eyes. He returned her gaze just as forcefully.

"Stop it!" exclaimed Albus. "You'll bring everyone else over here and spoil the evening."

Lily sighed. She was sick of James' attitude to her and Teddy. He was being very annoying and overprotective. How he imagined Teddy would hurt her, she had no idea. And even if he did, she was sure her dad would make Teddy's life miserable, if she didn't first.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the call of "Dinner" by her grandmother. Lily let everyone move to the tables before she did. When she got there, she chose a seat well away from her eldest sibling. Unfortunately that meant she was well away from Teddy, too, as James had sat right next to him. He gave her a gloating smile as she sat between Hugo and her dad.

"Don't let him annoy you," her dad said quietly. "He's just trying to get a rise from you."

"I know," she said, sighing. She turned her attention to the food.

**xxXX-T&L-XXxx**

Teddy watched the interaction between Lily and James and sighed with frustration. The love-hate relationship between the two siblings used to amuse him. Now that he was in the middle of it, he found it concerning.

"James," Teddy said. "Leave Lily alone...please."

James looked at him curiously. "Why?"

"She doesn't need you hassling her. She wants and deserves your support," he said quietly. "You're so concerned that I'll hurt her in some way that you probably don't realise that by acting like this you're hurting her more than I ever could."

James stared at him for a long time. His knife and fork hung strangely as he looked at Teddy and then at his sister. James let his cutlery drop and stood up suddenly.

"Merlin!" exclaimed James. "Teddy, I'm so sorry. You're right."

Teddy was about to speak, but James moved from his place at the table and walked around to Lily, whispered in her ear, and then the two of them walked away out of everyone's sight. Teddy looked at Harry and Ginny and they, too, were looking at where brother and sister had disappeared. Hugo and Rose were also looking curiously to where two of their cousins had gone. The rest of the family was busy eating and did not seem at all worried at Lily and James walking away from the group.

"Is everything okay?" Albus asked quietly over Teddy's shoulder.

Teddy nodded. "I think so."

"Should I go and check on them?" asked Albus.

Teddy looked at the middle Potter child and smiled. "I think they'll be fine, Al. I'll go and check on them in a moment, though. James seems to have finally figured something out."

Albus smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "That will make things a little easier then."

Teddy finished eating and stood to go and check on his girlfriend and her brother. As he started walking, Harry caught his eye and mouthed his thanks. He was very glad that both Harry and Ginny supported his relationship with their daughter.

He walked around the corner of the house with some trepidation but was relieved to see the pair sitting on a bench facing each other and happily talking to each other. He stood back for a while, giving the siblings time to repair their relationship. After a few more minutes, Lily threw her arms around her eldest brother in a hug that James seemed happy to return. Teddy walked over to them and stood in front of them.

"So are you two happy with each other, then?" he asked.

Lily looked up at him with a huge smile and then stood and hugged him.

"Thanks, Teddy," she said, a little muffled as her face was against his chest.

"For what?" he asked, resting his chin on her head.

"Making me see the light," James said from next to them.

They turned towards James so that he could continue talking.

"I'm really sorry for being such a...prat about you two. I promise I'll stop it," James said.

"Good," said Lily.

"Teddy, I know you'll look after her and I want you both to know that I think you're good together," continued James.

Teddy raised his eyebrows and glanced at Lily, who was smirking at her brother.

"Really?" she drawled. "So why have you been such a git lately?"

James smirked back at her. "What kind of older brother would I be if I didn't keep your boyfriends in line?"

"A nice one," Lily replied. "Like Al. He hasn't been a pain in the arse about this, like you."

"Al's a bloody softie," James said.

Teddy quickly stood between them to stop any further arguments. He draped his arms around both of their shoulders and led them back to the rest of the family. As they turned the corner, everyone turned to watch their progress across the grass. When they got closer to the table, Teddy let the arm around James drop, but automatically kept the other around Lily and actually pulled her closer to him. Lily snuggled into him and he was about to kiss her forehead when a few gasps brought him back to reality.

**xxXX-T&L-XXxx**

Lily heard several gasps from her gathered family and then it hit her. She and Teddy were showing a _lot_ more affection than normal in front of nearly her whole family.

"Shit," Teddy muttered beside her.

Lily looked at the table. Everyone was looking at them and most of them looked shocked. Her mum and dad were looking at each other, probably wondering how they were going to keep the peace. Albus and James were talking quietly to each other, with lots of head nodding and shaking. The rest of the family was still staring at them.

"Looks like we're telling everyone then," Teddy said. He removed his arm from around her shoulders and clasped her hand firmly.

Lily glanced up and her eyes met his. They smiled and nodded in unison before turning back to face everyone. They walked over hand-in-hand, to the two empty chairs where Teddy and James had been seated earlier. Lily expected to be inundated with questions and accusations as soon as they were seated, but everyone followed their progress and just kept staring at them, even after they had sat down. She looked around at everyone's faces and was quite amused at how they all were sporting a similar startled look.

"Right," Lily said. "I guess I should let you know that Teddy and I are seeing each other."

This seemed to be the catalyst for everyone to have their say.

"Is this a joke?" asked George.

"WHAT?" yelled her grandmother at the same time.

"Merlin's saggy underpants!" exclaimed Ron, just after.

"But he's so much older than her," Percy stated.

"Okaaaay," Bill said slowly.

"Did you two know about this?" Hermione asked her parents.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Hugo asked, looking quite dejected at his cousin, with whom he was closest out of the whole family.

"But Teddy is..."

Teddy stood up and whistled loudly, stopping any further comments. He put his hand on Lily's shoulder. "This isn't a chance for you to tell us what you think or for you to get angry. We're together. I love Lily and Lily loves me."

"But..."

Teddy sank back into his seat and pulled Lily closer to him. Lily snuggled into his chest, enjoying his closeness that helped keep her calm.

"No buts," Teddy continued. "We're both of age and it's _our_ business and _our_ life."

"And we know there's a bit of an age gap," Lily stated.

"A bit," Percy muttered. "It's more than a bit."

Her dad cleared his throat. "When you think about it, it's not as big a gap as Remus and Tonks, and no one had a problem with that."

There was a pause in the conversation at this point and Lily used it to look around again. Fred and Louis were obviously not concerned as they were happily chatting together. Aunt Angie and Roxy were whispering to each other. Aunt Fleur and Dominique looked a little agitated as they talked to each other. Her grandmother was fiddling with various plates and cutlery that was in her reach, and her grandpa was sitting quietly with his arms crossed, observing. Her mum and dad were talking with Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione. From the way that Uncle Ron was gesticulating, she didn't think it was about her and Teddy, more like Quidditch especially as Aunt Hermione was looking a little bored. Hugo did not look happy with her and she understood why. Rose looked as though she were trying to calm her brother down. Uncle George and Uncle Bill were looking at her with concern. Uncle Percy was looking furious and Aunt Audrey looked like she was trying to calm Percy down. Molly and Lucy were watching her.

Lily wanted to talk to Hugo as she could tell that she had hurt him. He was the only one she wanted to talk to about this, mainly because she had avoided telling him about her developing relationship with Teddy when they were at school. She'd just have to wait for an opportunity to arise.

**xxXX-T&L-XXxx**

Teddy was feeling a little uncomfortable but he was not letting anyone else know that. Lily was still snuggled against him but he could see her trying to catch Hugo's eye. He knew that Lily and Hugo were very close friends, and that not telling Hugo about their relationship had been hard on Lily. He also knew that the cousins needed to talk soon so that their friendship was not hurt. He wished he knew how he could help the pair.

A little while later, Molly asked Ginny to help her bring the dessert out to the tables. Teddy knew that Molly would be using this time to question Ginny about him and Lily. Teddy wasn't too worried as he could not see the fury across Molly's face that he had seen on quite a number of occasions over the years; the most memorable time was when Victoire had told her grandmother about splitting from Teddy and about the new man in her life.

Eventually Molly and Ginny returned, looking quite calm, to the garden with delicious looking tarts, cakes, and puddings. Everyone helped themselves and thankfully this seemed to take attention away from Teddy and Lily, much to Teddy's relief.

While everyone was eating, Teddy observed Audrey's and Lucy's drinks spilling across the table, resulting in a big mess of butterbeer and pumpkin juice, as well as a huge commotion led by Percy. During this, Lily pulled away from him and walked around the table to Hugo and almost dragged him away from their family. Teddy hoped that they could sort things out, as Hugo appeared to be quite annoyed with Lily.

As the table was cleared, James and Albus seemed to be congratulating each other. Teddy could only assume that they had something to do with the drinks spilling. He hoped that they had done that to help their sister.

**xxXX-T&L-XXxx**

Lily led Hugo inside the Burrow and into the quiet sitting room. She turned to face her friend and saw that he was standing looking at her with a confused look.

"I'm sorry, Hugo," she said.

At the same time Hugo spoke. "Why didn't you tell me, Lily?"

"I was scared, Hugo," she said. "I knew the professors would kick up a huge fuss if they found out..."

"This started while we were still at school?" Hugo asked incredulously.

Lily nodded.

"How did I not notice?" Hugo asked himself more than Lily.

"I didn't tell anyone and I was so discreet about sending letters to him. We only told Mum and Dad a few weeks ago and we told James and Al a week later because they happened to walk in to the kitchen when we were there," she said. "I've been wanting to tell you, Hugo, honestly."

"I guess I haven't been around much this summer," he said.

"That shouldn't have mattered. You're one of my best friends and the person I'm closest to in this wacky family. I should have told you," she said.

"That's okay, Lily. I can understand you not wanting anyone else to find out while you were at school. Plus I have been busy hunting for a job so I've had a lot on my mind," Hugo said.

"I should have..."

"Lils. You obviously weren't planning on everyone finding out tonight, were you?" he asked.

"No. We were going to wait a while for that. I was planning to tell you next," Lily said. "Actually, I was thinking about telling you today."

"Really?" Hugo asked looking at her intently.

"Yes. Please believe me, Hugo," Lily said feeling a little worried that Hugo wasn't taking her words to heart.

"Relax, Lily. I do," he replied.

"Good." Lily walked over to him and gave him a hug, which Hugo returned by swinging her around.

When they moved apart again, Hugo looked at her with a smirk. "So you and Teddy, huh?"

Lily could feel the blush rising on her face.

"Oh, this is going to be so fun to tease you with," he said.

"You wouldn't?" Lily said.

"Oh, come on, Lils. This is perfect. Little Miss Perfect who everyone thought was sweet and innocent, is actually seeing an Auror who's ten years older than her," Hugo said.

Lily groaned but was then relieved to hear Teddy's voice from the doorway.

"Have you two sorted things out?" Teddy asked as he walked into the room. He came over and stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her against him.

Lily looked up at Teddy, smiled, and nodded. He leaned down and kissed her.

"Oh, for Merlin's sake! Is this what I'm going to have to put up with from you two?" Hugo asked with a grimace.

Lily and Teddy started laughing. Teddy's arms wrapped around her even more tightly and Lily rested her head back on his shoulder.

"At least we can act like we're together around the family now," Lily said. "That'll be much easier and nicer."

"Only if you want us all to vomit," James said from the door. "If it's not bad enough seeing you two snogging at home, I can now see you being all couple-like and sweet here as well."

Lily pulled a face at her brother. "Prat. Why are you bothering us, James?"

James smiled widely before answering. "Well, you guys have been trumped in the surprising-the-family department."

"What?" Teddy asked curiously.

"Oh, yes. You have to come back out to see this," James said.

"To see what?" Hugo asked.

"Well, let's just say that Lily and Teddy are not the most surprising couple announcement today," James said mysteriously.

"What are you on about?" Lily asked.

"Come and have a look," James said and he walked back out the door.

Lily, Teddy, and Hugo shared confused looks before following James.

Outside, Teddy snaked his arm around Lily's waist and pulled her against him as they walked towards the rest of the family. Lily noticed that everyone was looking a little stunned. Actually, very stunned, she thought.

"Victoire's here," Hugo said.

"Who is that with her?" Teddy asked.

Lily looked at the male figure walking next to her eldest cousin. He was walking slightly behind Victoire, as though he were a little reluctant or embarrassed about arriving like this. Victoire had his hand clasped in hers and was almost pulling him along. Lily then realised why he was acting like that.

"Good Godric!" Teddy exclaimed before starting to laugh.

Hugo gasped. "That's..."

"Professor Longbottom," Lily finished. "Vic's with Uncle Neville."

James turned around and looked at them. "You two are off the hook. You couldn't have planned this better. You should see Grandma's face."

"I can imagine Bill's would be a sight to see, too," Teddy said.

"I've got to see this," Hugo said and walked closer to the action.

"Do you want to go and see this, too?" Lily asked Teddy.

"You know what? I don't," Teddy replied. "Now that everyone knows and probably approves of us a lot more now than earlier, I think we should go for a walk."

Lily turned so that she was directly in front of him. "And is walking all that you plan on doing?"

Teddy lowered his mouth to cover hers and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her flush with his body. They both moaned and eventually pulled away from each other.

"Hmm. I think we might have to have a few rests on the way," Teddy said with a smile.

"What an excellent idea," Lily replied. She clasped his hand with hers and they walked away from the family confrontation going on behind them.


End file.
